When Friendship Levels Up
by BlueTimeRush
Summary: Logan notices that there are feelings he can't define. All he knows is that he is suddenly enjoying Kendall's company more than ever.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay you guys I am so exited! this is my first story ever!  
>I never even wanted to write something. I only made this account to give reviews and stuff like that. But the more I read the more I wanted to write something too and well... here it is! yaay!<br>It's some fluffy Kogan & I guess I'm going to continue it...  
>I apologize if my grammar sucks, my first language is german but I swear I tried my best!<br>****  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. *makes a sad face*<strong>

* * *

><p>Logan opened his eyes. Once again he couldn't sleep. The brown-haired boy looked around in his room and his gaze fell on Kendall who was sleeping on the other side of the room in his own bed.<p>

It's been a year since Logan had come to LA with his best friends Kendall, James and Carlos as well as Kendall's mom and his little sister, Katie. In the meantime they had become a famous boy-band called Big Time Rush. At the thought about the last year, Logan had to smile. He would have never guessed that they would produce an album or go on tour someday. It was Logans dream to become a doctor after all. But he knew how much the band had meant to his three best friends and didn't want to ruin this for them. He also couldn't deny that he enjoyed it as well.

Now Logan was laying here, one year after their move from Minnesota. And he still couldn't sleep. He tried to find something to do to get more tired. Finally he decided to read a book. However when Logan wanted to turn on the light, he thought about Kendall again and stopped what he was doing so his friend wouldn't wake up. The brown-haired boy was about to lay down again, when he suddenly remembered something.

Back in the days, the four friends were still living in Minnesota, they often were having sleepovers. One night they were sleeping at James' house because the pretty boy celebrated his 13th birthday. Again Logan couldn't sleep and Carlos' loud snores weren't really helping him.

In the middle of the night Kendall woke up.  
>"Hey Logan, why are you still awake?" he asked when he noticed that his best friend was up too.<br>"Uhm, I- I can't sleep. But don't worry about me. Try to go to sleep again," Logan answered surprised. He knew that Kendall would never let one of his friends down but the blond boy did have hockey-training on the next day and Logan didn't want him to be tired.

"Bullshit Logan, come here. I have an idea," Kendall responded.  
>Logan had no clue what his friend had in mind but he knew, that it made no sense to discuss this with him. Nervous he stand up, climbed carefully over Carlos and sat down beside Kendall.<p>

"When Katie can't sleep because she had a nightmare, she often comes into my room and cuddles with me. Katie says it calms her down just to know, that she's not alone. I know this sounds weird but we're best friends and no one would ever find out. Well beside James and Carlos maybe… So do you want to cuddle with me?" Kendall asked.

Logan couldn't believe what he was hearing. At first the shorter boy thought Kendall was joking but his friend was waiting for his answer serious. He didn't think that it would help him but he was afraid that it would become awkward between the two of them if he said no.

"Ok, why not?" Logan answered and smiled doubtfully. The brown-haired boy laid down next to Kendall and closed his eyes. Kendall placed an arm around Logan's waist and pulled his friend closer. Although he didn't understand why, Logan had to admit that it was nice to feel Kendall's warm body behind him. After he listened to his best friends' heartbeat for about ten minutes, Logan fell asleep.

The two friends never talked about that night again but when Logan remembered it, he kind of missed it a little bit. But how did all of this make sense? Why did he miss it to lay in Kendalls arms? And why did he sleep so well that night? However Logan was too tired to think. So he did something, he rarely did… he listened to his heart instead of his head.

The smart boy walked over to his friends' bed. As carefully as possible, he laid down beside Kendall. Slowly he turned around so he laid with his back to the larger boy. Instinctive Kendall placed an arm around the shorter body in front of him. It still happened every once in a while, that Katie sneaked into her brothers room at night when she couldn't sleep. Kendall was already so used to it, that he didn't even wake up anymore.

The brown-haired boy felt so safe and comfortable when he was close to Kendall. However he also felt guilty because he practically used his best friend but once again it didn't take long until he was sleeping.

"Guys, wake up!" Mama Knight was yelling while she knocked on the door.  
>When Logan opened his eyes, he had no idea where he was.<br>"Logan?" Kendall mumbled.  
>Suddenly Logan remembered what he did last night. He realized that Kendalls arm was still positioned around him. Immediately the shorter boy jumped up and tried desperate to get out of the bed.<p>

"Ouuww," the blond boy screamed all of a sudden.  
>In that moment Logan noticed that he punched his best friend in his face accidentally.<br>"Oh god Kendall, I'm sorry. I'm going to get some ice for your face, I'm so sorry," Logan apologized. He was so embarrassed. First he slept in Kendall's bed without asking him for permission and then he punched him in his face.

"It's ok Logan, calm down. What did you do in my bed anyway?" Kendall wanted to know.  
>"I uh… I- I just wanted… I mean I didn't want to…" Logan stammered. He couldn't find the right words.<br>"I'm serious, calm down. You don't have to explain it. I mean it it's fine… Are you blushing?" Kendall asked and smirked at the last part.

The smart boy was still speechless. He stared at Kendall and noticed that he gave his friend a black eye. And there was the guilty feeling again.  
>"I'm really sorry," was everything Logan could say.<br>"Stop apologizing. But could you please get me some ice?" Kendall asked smiling.  
>"Oh god, yes of course. I'm sorry I totally forgot about that," Logan said and stormed out of the room.<p>

Kendall grinned, shook his head and mumbled "Stop apologizing, Logie."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, it would mean a lot. Much love!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Well hallo again! :)  
>I didn't plan to update this so soon but you know... I was completely overwhelmed by the reactions I was getting for the first chapter so I changed my plans for you!<br>again: Thank you guys so much!

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.

* * *

><p>Logan ran to the living room, got some ice from the freezer and sprinted back. Mama Knight, Katie and James, who were sitting at the dining table, starred confused at the boy.<p>

When he came back to his and Kendall's room he sat down next to his friend and gave him the ice. Now that he was closer to Kendall, he got a better view on his bruised eye.  
>"Does it hurt a lot?" Logan asked worriedly.<br>"No it's not that bad," Kendall´responded smiling.

But Logan knew he lied. He heard his friend whimper a little when he put the ice against his eye. He hurt Kendall. The brown-haired boy knew it was ridiculous because it was an accident but he felt so bad, that he had to fight back his tears. The least he could do was telling Kendall the truth.

"I couldn't sleep last night a- and then I remembered that night you uhm… offered me to cuddle with you. I slept pretty well that night you know? But I should have asked you, I'm sorry," Logan explained and lowered his head.  
>"Oh Logie, stop apologizing. It's ok. I… didn't know you could remember that night," Kendall said.<br>"So you're not angry with me?" Logan asked hopefully.  
>"No of course not," Kendall assured him still smiling.<p>

After that, they made their way to the living room to get something to eat. The moment Mama Knight spotted her son she ran to him.  
>"Oh my god honey, what happened to your eye? Did… I mean was that Logan?" she asked shocked.<br>"No! It was an accident. I… I fell and Logan helped me," Kendall made up as quick as he could.  
>"Of course. I'm sorry Logan," Mama Knight said and looked confused from her son to Logan.<br>"It's ok," Logan replied very ashamed.

In the meantime, James and Katie couldn't stop laughing.  
>"Logan I think we should really work on your aggression-problem," James exclaimed and continued laughing.<br>"Yeah, I know that my brother can be an idiot sometimes but believe me, violence is no solution," Katie said.

"What did you do to him Kendall? Have you copied his homework? Or did you maybe break his favourite pen?" James asked.  
>"No, no I know it! You called him 'Logie' again and after that he exploded, right?" Katie nearly cried.<p>

"Stop it you two. Kendall already said that it was an accident. And that's the truth isn't it honey? You know you can always change your room with Carlos if you have… problems with Logan…" Mama Knight explained.  
>"Mom! It was an accident. James, Katie shut up," Kendall answered angrily.<br>"Watch your language, young man," his mom shouted.

When Carlos, who just finished showering, appeared in the living room he found two very red, two very laughing and one very angry person.  
>"Carlos, Logan punched Kendall!" James explained to his best friend amused.<br>"WHAT?" Carlos screamed and immediately joined the pretty boy and Katie, making fun about their friends.

After breakfast the boys drove to Rocque Records to work on their second album. Gustavo, their manager and Kelly, Gustavo's assistant, also noticed Kendall's bruised eye. However they both decided not to ask him about it.

In the afternoon the four boys came back to the Palm-Woods. Like always they met their friends Camille, Jo and Stephanie at the pool. Camille was Logan best female friend. At the beginning she had feelings for the brown-haired boy but they talked about it and decided to stay friends. Jo was in love with Kendall and the only one who apparently didn't notice it was Kendall himself. Stephanie and Carlos were pretty much in a relationship but they were both too shy to talk about it.

"Hey Kendall I saved you a chair next to me," Jo said smiling.  
>"Thanks Jo. Hey Logan there are actually two free chairs, do you wanna come?" Kendall, who was wearing sun-glasses to hide his eye, said.<br>Jo's smile fell instantly and Logan was feeling very happy all of a sudden. Of course that confused the smart boy more than he already was.

As usually Carlos set next to Stephanie and James set anywhere as long as he was laying in the sun. It didn't take long until the girls discovered Kendall's injury and the jokes about Logan's aggression problem went on.

Logan wasn't that annoyed about the jokes anymore and even had to giggle sometimes as well. The only thing that bothered him a little was the glare he received from Jo every once in a while. He didn't understand what exactly her problem was. She couldn't know about last night and the real reason for Kendall's bruised eye. Then it broke to him that she probably thought he really hit his best friend out of an aggression.

In the night, Logan and his blonde friend were back in their room.  
>"The jokes didn't bother you did they?" Kendall asked and sat beside his shorter friend.<br>"At first they did but then they actually became funny somehow," Logan replied grinning.  
>"Yeah, you're right. And until next week they forgot about all that anyway," Kendall said and placed an arm around Logan's shoulder comforting.<p>

The brown-haired boy gasped. What was wrong with his hormones the last few days? Why did he start to blush when his best friend hugged him?  
>"I'm going to bed." Kendall announced, stood up, turned around and added smirking, "do you wanna join me?"<p>

Logan was speechless once again.  
>"Logie that was a joke. But seriously if you can't sleep again, you know… you can come to me…" the taller boy stammered sweetly.<br>"I- I appreciate it, thank you Kendall but I'm fine," Logan responded. And he could swear he noticed disappointment in his friend's eyes after saying that… right next to the black eye he gave him.

Kendall walked over to his own bed and set down.  
>"Good night Logie," Kendall said.<br>"Night," Logan answered.

However when Kendall woke up that night, there was a person laying in his arms. And it wasn't Katie…

* * *

><p>Well, if enjoyed it please review... much love!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Well... I like how this chapter turned out but I let you guys decide if it's any good or not! :)

Personal side info to this chapter: my grandpa died last year and on the same day some hours before I heard the news, Kendall replied me on Twitter. It helped me a lot that day. I guess that inspired me to write this chapter.

Anyway let's go on with the story should we?

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush

* * *

><p>The next few days were all pretty much the same for Logan. In the morning he had school or work. In the afternoon they met their friends at the pool. Later he finished his homeworks, learned the new songs or read a book. And in the night he waited in his bed until Kendall slept and then laid next to him.<p>

During the week a girl named Lucy moved to the Palm-Woods and became friends with the group. Lucy was pretty, cool and… had a crush on Kendall. Logan was mad about that. He didn't know why and he didn't even want to know at that moment. All the brown-haired boy knew was that he got really angry when Kendall flirted with her. He had no right to be jealous though. If he should have been jealous of someone it was Kendall. Lucy was a nice girl and she didn't deserve that Logan was mad at her about nothing. But that didn't change a thing about how he felt.

It was another afternoon and the group was at the Pool. Kendall sat between Jo and Lucy. Logan watched angrily how the two girls flirted shamelessly with his best friend.  
>"What's wrong with you Logan?" Camille asked. She was sitting next to Logan.<br>"Huh? Nothing," he answered not really listening to her.  
>"Did you have a fight with Kendall?" Camille wanted to know.<br>"No! Why do you ask?" the smart guy responded.  
>"Well maybe because you look like you're about to punch him?" Camille said.<p>

Before Logan could answer Kendall stood up and walked over to Logan.  
>"I have to go to the apartment quick. My Mom wants to tell me something important. I'll be right back," the blond boy explained.<br>When he walked away, Logan tried to convince Camille again that he didn't have a fight with Kendall but stopped annoyed when she didn't believe him.

One hour later Kendall still didn't return and Logan began to worry. He decided to go check if everything was alright and went to the apartment. He found his best friend in their room. Kendall sat on his bed and looked like he cried. Logan positioned himself next to his friend. He didn't know what to do because he rarely saw Kendall cry.

"My grandpa died," Kendall said while new tears rolled down his cheeks.  
>Logan instantly placed an arm around the taller boy and allowed him to cry on his shoulder. Logan was shocked. Kendall's grandfather was a great guy. He supported his grandchildren with everything they did.<br>"I'm so, so sorry Kendall," Logan replied consoling.  
>"I don't even know when I saw him for the last time, Logan. I just forgot. Damn how could I forget that?" his best friend wanted to know.<br>"Kendall stop that. I'm sure you're going to remember," Logan answered.

"You're right… uhm Logan?"  
>"Hm?"<br>"Can we please lie down? I mean like we did the last few nights?" Kendall asked.  
>"Of course." Logan responded while his heart pounded like crazy.<p>

They lay down in Kendall's bed just like they did at night. Logan thought that it would make more sense if Kendall would be in Logan's arms this time but his friend seemed to calm down anyway.

"Logan?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"Thank you," Kendall mumbled and pressed a kiss on the back of Logan's head.  
>Surprised the shorter boy turned around and stared in Kendall's eyes. His friend didn't seem to regret what he just did. Something inside Logan wanted to kiss Kendall right then and there. Suddenly he knew exactly what was going on with him in the last time. He had a crush on his best friend.<p>

However he couldn't kiss him. The kiss earlier was just to show Logan how thankful he was and he only cuddled with him because he needed a shoulder to cry on. He couldn't take advantage of the situation like that. Also there was Lucy, whose company Kendall seemed to enjoy a lot lately. Even Logan had to admit that Kendall and Lucy would make a cute couple.

"What are you thinking about?" Kendall asked, while he was still staring into Logan's eyes.  
>"Lucy," Logan replied.<br>"Oh," Kendall said and looked sad.  
>Logan immediately regretted what he said because Kendall rolled over to his back suddenly. He thought that when Kendall remembered about Lucy, he wished that she were here instead of Logan.<p>

"Do you like her?" Logan asked.  
>"What?" Kendall mumbled.<br>"I asked if you like her. Lucy I mean," the brown-haired boy repeated.  
>"Don't get me wrong Lucy is great. I just think you deserve someone better," Kendall answered.<br>"W- What the hell are you talking about?" Logan stammered.  
>"I'm sorry I mean you can be with whoever you want. All I wanted to say was that she doesn't know you that well and someone who know you better could maybe offer you more…" Kendall explained and turned right back to his friend.<p>

In that moment Logan leaned forward and kissed Kendall. Kendall Donald Knight, his best friend ever since he could remember. And the taller guy kissed him back. It felt amazing. When they pulled apart they continued staring at each other for a long time.

"Well…" Kendall said.  
>"What?" Logan asked.<br>"That was amazing," Kendall commented.  
>"I know," responded Logan smiling.<br>"God you're adorable," the blond boy said and kissed Logan again.  
>"T-Thank you?" Logan stuttered.<br>"I'm sorry, I guess I couldn't control myself," Kendall replied.  
>"It didn't bother me. In fact I quite liked it," the smart boy responded.<br>"Yay!" Kendall yelled and kissed the shorter boy once again.

They went to bed together that night.  
>"Can we talk?" Logan wanted to know.<br>"Uhm… Yes of course," Kendall spoke and gulped.  
>"Why did you think that I had a crush on Lucy?" Logan asked.<p>

"Because you were thinking about her, when we were about to kiss each other. I also noticed that you get angry when I talk to her," Kendall explained.  
>"I was angry because you talked to her instead of me. And I thought about her earlier because I thought you wanted her to lie in your arms," Logan said.<br>"I guess we were both pretty stupid then." Kendall replied smiling.  
>"Apparently," the shorter boy answered.<br>"Can we continue the kissing now?" Kendall smirked.

Logan nodded and kissed his friend. They made out until they were both too tired to go on.  
>"Good night Kendall," Logan said finally.<br>"Night Logie," Kendall responded.  
>They fell asleep moments later.<p>

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, much love!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

This is a pretty short and VERY fluffy chapter I guess... but I needed them to talk everything out.

And again: Thank you guy so much for reading this! I can't explain how much it means to me. You are amazing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush

* * *

><p>When Logan woke up the next morning, he had a lot of questions. Like if he had a boyfriend. That was the most important one. After that, there was the question about his sexual orientation. Before Kendall he never had a crush on a boy but neither on a girl. For now, he figured he was bisexual.<p>

Also the brown-haired boy still didn't know what Kendall felt about Lucy and Jo. Of course he kissed him yesterday but that didn't prove anything. Kendall just needed someone. He didn't want to wake his friend up though. The blond boy just looked to sweet when he slept.

Katie and Mama Knight were in Minnesota for the week to plan Kendall's grandfather's funeral. Kendall didn't want to stay away from the studio for so long, so he decided to fly home shortly before the funeral. Logan knew he had to be there for his friend right now no matter if he wanted to be together with the smart boy or not.

Logan stood up carefully so he didn't wake up the taller boy behind him. He decided to make breakfast for Kendall, James and Carlos since he was the first one to be awake. He made ham and eggs. While he cooked, James came into the kitchen.  
>"Good morning, Logan."<br>"Morning, James."  
>"How is Kendall doing?"<br>"Better I guess but he isn't up yet."

Logan divided the food in four plates, took two of them and walked back to his room. On his way he woke up Carlos and informed him that he made some breakfast. Immediately the boy was up.

In his room he placed the plates on Kendall's bed table.  
>"Kendall," Logan said and shook his friend a little.<br>"Hmmpf," was everything the blond boy could answer.  
>"Kendaaall, wake up. I made breakfast," Logan told him.<br>"But I don't wanna wake up," Kendall replied without opening his eyes.

"Oh, ok. I guess than I'll have to eat all of the ham and eggs by myself," Logan smirked. He knew exactly that it was Kendall's favorite breakfast.  
>"Ok fine," Kendall responded and opened his eyes.<br>"Are you going to feed me?" he added.  
>"Kendall."<br>"Please?"  
>"No."<br>"Fine. Can I at least have a good morning kiss?" Kendall pouted.

He nodded and leaned over to his friend to kiss him. And there was that feeling again. The feeling that made Logan think his heart would jump out of his chest. The brown-haired boy got the two plates and they ate. When they finished they laid down again. It was the perfect moment to talk to Kendall but when said boy started to play with the hair on Logan's neck he not only was at a loss for words but also for air.

"Logan?"  
>"Hmmm?"<br>"I remembered."  
>That confused Logan, so he turned around to look at Kendall.<br>"What did you remember?" he asked.

"The last time I saw my grandpa. It was at the concert we had in Minnesota when he saw us singing for the first time. He was so proud. And… and you were there as well," Kendall smiled but there was a tear rolling down one of his cheeks.  
>"Oh Kendall. I'm always gonna be there for you , I promise," he replied and hugged Kendall as hard as he could.<br>"I know," Kendall said and kissed him on the forehead.

"Kendall?"  
>"Yes, Logie?"<br>"How do you feel about Jo and Lucy?" Logan asked and prepared himself for the worst.  
>"Why do you ask?" Kendall responded confused.<br>"Because they both have a crush on you and you… are flirting with them… especially with Lucy… a lot," Logan stammered.  
>"Okay they're both great friends but I don't like them in that way," Kendall explained.<p>

"Do you like someone else in that way?" the brown-haired boy asked insecure.  
>"I'll give you three guesses," Kendall smirked.<br>"No?"  
>"Wrong answer."<br>"Maybe?"  
>"Wrong answer."<br>"Yes?"  
>"Right answer," Kendall commented, rolled himself so he was laying on top of Logan and kissed him.<p>

"And uhm… What does that mean? I mean are we still best friends?" Logan wanted to know.  
>"Logan you're always going to be my best friend. But I thought… you know… we could be more than just friends?" Kendall blushed.<br>"Like… boyfriends?"  
>"Yes… what do you think about that?"<br>"I like the idea," the smart boy confirmed him.  
>"Really?"<br>"Really."

"Yay, I have a boyfriend," Kendall yelled excitedly.  
>"Psst, James and Carlos are going to hear you."<br>"Would that be such a bad thing?"  
>"Well no… but I don't want them to walk in to us right now. Also I think we should tell your mom first," Logan said.<br>"Hm I guess you're right," the taller boy answered.  
>"I know I'm right," Logan smirked.<p>

"Logan?"  
>"What?"<br>"Kiss me?"  
>"Gladly."<p>

* * *

><p>Please review if you enjoyed it... much love!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I don't like this chapter that much but again I let you guys decide if it's any good or not.  
>I really love the reactions I'm getting for the stories and I would like to thank all of you so much! I didn't even think that someone is going to read it one week ago.<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush

* * *

><p>The following week the couple had troubles with hiding their relationship from their friends. Not really because they didn't have enough time alone, no that wasn't the problem. It was because Kendall couldn't seem to keep his hands away from Logan anymore. Not in the studio, not at school, not at the pool, not in the apartment and especially not in their room. Kendall always had to touch Logan somehow. That didn't really bother Logan, he was just afraid to get caught. Jo and Lucy definitely noticed something when they were at the pool, the brown-haired boy just hoped they wouldn't ask. With the kissing Kendall was more careful. Just rarely they sneaked away to kiss each other. They did enough of that in the nights when it was more safely though.<p>

In meantime the day, Kendall had to fly back to Minnesota, was coming nearer. Three whole days without Kendall. Logan wanted to go along with Kendall so bad but Gustavo didn't allow that because there was still too much for them to learn and record.

However the smart boy was even more afraid of Kendall's return. That was because he would come back together with his mother and his sister and Logan promised Kendall to tell Mama Knight about their relationship as soon as they were back.

They both knew pretty well that Mama Knight was going to make Kendall switch rooms. Logan didn't want to share his room with Carlos or James. It was unfair he was finally able to fall asleep again and now Kendall had to go away. But to hide it from Kendall's mom was no option either. She would find out anyway and then she would be even madder. So all they could do was wait and hope Mama Knight was as cool as always.

When the three days without his boyfriend were over, Logan, Carlos and James picked Kendall and his family up from the airport. Logan wanted to kiss his boyfriend when they met again but all they could do was hug each other instead. The drive back to the Palm-Woods was pretty uncomfortable too. Logan noticed how hard it was for Kendall to keep his hands away from him. All the shorter boy could do was to smile at him comforting. In the meantime Katie and Mama Knight told them everything about their stay in Minnesota.

After the five of them finally returned at home Kendall and Logan went to their room as quickly as they could to exchange the kiss they waited for three days. Eventually they pulled apart and hugged each other for what seemed like ages.  
>"I missed you." Logan told his friend and laid his head in Kendall's neck.<br>"Missed you too, Logie. So much." the blond boy answered.  
>"How are you?" Logan asked.<br>"Better, thanks. The funeral helped. And now you are here." Kendall explained. "By the way I visited your parents." he smirked.

"W- What?" Logan responded surprised and stepped back to look at Kendall.  
>"Calm down, I just wanted to ask them how they are and stuff like that…" Kendall replied.<br>"And stuff like that? Kendall what did you talk about with my parents?" Logan wanted to know.  
>"I swear I just wanted to know how they are but then they invited me for dinner and I couldn't say no so we talked. I didn't say anything about us. But we got along pretty well." Kendall informed him smiling.<br>"That's so weird." Logan responded.  
>"You're not angry now are you?" Kendall said.<br>"No. I even think it's sweet somehow." Logan answered and hugged Kendall again.

"Are you ready to go and tell my Mom?" Kendall finally asked.  
>"No I'm not. But we have to do it anyway." the brown-haired boy replied.<br>"Come on, it's not going to be that bad." Kendall tried to comfort him.

They went to the orange couch in the living room, where James and Carlos played one of their videogames and Katie and Mama Knight watched.  
>"Mom, Logan and I have to tell you something… important." Kendall told her nervously.<br>"Of course, honey. Is everything ok?" Mama Knight wanted to know worriedly.  
>"Yeah but uhm… we want to talk to you alone at first please." Kendall explained.<p>

Now the others were interested too. The only one who didn't seem to be confused was Katie.  
>"Ok Katie, James, Carlos could you please go to your rooms while we're talking here?" Mama Knight asked.<br>The three of them nodded and left the living room.  
>"So, what's wrong with you two? You're acting weird for a while now." Mama Knight commented.<p>

Kendall and Logan sat down.  
>"Mom, Logan and I… we are…"<br>"In a relationship." Logan finished and grabbed Kendall's hand.  
>"Yes." Kendall replied and grinned at Logan.<p>

"You're… what?" Mama Knight asked shocked at first but when she saw the disappointed look in her son's eyes she added "Oh honey, I didn't mean it like that. I was surprised at first because that was something I didn't expect but I think it's great. You two are great."  
>Mama Knight stood up,hugged them and then said "However you both know that there will be a few new rules from now on. Kendall is going to change his room with Carlos. I certainly know that I can't stop you from making out but please at least don't do it in front of Katie. And uhm… before you have sex, you're coming to me to talk about it. You have to promise me that."<br>"Promise." they both said blushing.  
>"But Mom could I please stay in my room? I promise you we won't do anything." Kendall asked hopefully and still holding Logan's hand.<br>"For now you're changing the room. If you stand to the rules for like… two weeks you can ask me again." his mother responded.

Kendall informed his sister, James and Carlos that they could come back and then he and Logan told them everything. It turned out that Katie already knew because she caught them kissing when they came home. James and Carlos were as surprised as Mama Knight. No one had a problem with the relationship though.

"But why do I have to switch rooms with Kendall?" Carlos wondered desperate.  
>"Because James would need a week to transport all of his things into another room." Kendall's mother answered simply.<br>"True that." James responded cockily.

In the meantime Logan and Kendall were cuddling again in Kendall's old bed.  
>"That sucks." Logan declared sad.<br>"I know but at least now we can cuddle whenever we want… expect for the nights. But I'm sure we can change Mom's mind really fast if we behave." Kendall commented.  
>"Do you know that I love your Mom?" the smart boy smiled.<br>"I know, I love her too." Kendall said and kissed Logan's cheek.  
>They stared at each other and started making out after a while.<p>

"Guys not in my new bed, please." Carlos exclaimed horrified. He was already bringing some of his stuff to his new room.

"Well then, I guess I have to move out now." Kendall replied, kissed Logan on his forehead and started packing.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading &amp; please review.<br>Much love!


	6. Chapter 6

Well, well here is the new chapter :)  
>It's a pretty short chapter but I hope you enjoy it! Next chapter while take a while to be uploaded...<br>Since I don't know how the ship between Carlos and Stephanie is called, I just named it "Stephlos" because it sounded better than "Carphanie"...

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush

* * *

><p>"Logan, I'm bored." Kendall said upset.<br>"Then start doing your homework already." Logan responded simply.

It was in the evening and they sat on Logan's bed to do their homework. A couple of days were gone by since Kendall had to switch his room and they missed their time alone. When Logan asked Kendall to join him making their homework in his room, the taller boy thought he really wanted to make out but he should have known his friend better. Now Kendall was all the more disappointed because Logan didn't even pay attention to him.

"Making homework is what bores me, Logie." Kendall answered.  
>"The earlier you start, the faster you're done with it." Logan replied indifferent.<br>"Can we at least kiss us before we start?" Kendall asked.  
>"Not until you finished your homework." Logan said.<br>"WHAT? But then we're never going to kiss again, Logan you know that I'm not as smart as you are." Kendall told him desperate.  
>"Yes we will, I'm going to help you after I'm done." Logan answered and after some more arguing he finally talked the blond boy into doing homework.<p>

After a while Carlos came into his new room.  
>"Aww does your Logie force you into doing your homework, Kendall?" Carlos smirked.<br>"Shut up, you're just jealous." Kendall responded and glared at him angry.  
>"Jealous of what? To be forced into doing homework?" Carlos answered.<br>"Jealous that I'm not in a wannabe relationship." Kendall said and knew very well that he touched a nerve with that.

Carlos and Stephanie were still not together, what no one understood. Especially since the black-haired boy knew about Logan and Kendall's relationship he got desperate.

"Shut up, jerk." Carlos replied and stormed out of the room.  
>"I think you should-"<br>"I know." Kendall finished, stood up and said "I'm sorry because of the homework, I'll be right back."

He started looking for his friend and finally found him sitting on Carlos' old and Kendall's new bed.  
>"Leave me alone." Carlos told him.<br>"Look, I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it." Kendall apologized and sat down beside the shorter boy.  
>Carlos tried to stay mad at first but after a while he answered "But you're right. I have no idea what's wrong between me and Steph."<br>"Why don't you just ask her about it?" the blond boy wanted to know.  
>"I already did… She said she doesn't know if she wants to be in a relationship." Carlos explained sad.<br>"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know that." Kendall responded and placed comforting an arm around Carlos shoulder.  
>"No Problem. Just be glad that you have someone." Carlos commented.<br>"I am." Kendall grinned.

When Kendall came back to his old room, he had a plan.  
>"Logie, we have to bring Carlos and Stephanie together." Kendall exclaimed determined.<br>"But first you're going to make your homework." Logan answered.  
>"But Logaaaaaan." Kendall replied but then finished his homework like he promised.<p>

"What did you mean earlier about bringing Carlos and Stephanie together?" Logan asked interested.  
>"Well Carlos told me that Stephanie doesn't if she wants to be together with him. If we organize a super romantic date for them, Stephanie would realize what she could have and then she had to decide." Kendall explained.<br>"Aww Kendall, that's such a sweet idea." the smart boy responded.  
>"I know. But could we finally kiss each other now?" Kendall asked smirking.<br>Logan nodded and they made the best out of the time they had left before they had to go to sleep in different rooms.

The following three days Kendall, Logan, James and Camille met as often as they could to plan the super-date for Carlos and Stephanie. Kendall named the whole thing "Project Stephlos". When Logan said that it was a stupid name, he had to spend the rest of the day with apologizing to his sad boyfriend. To their luck, Camille didn't notice that because she had more interest in James somehow. Like all off the girls, Camille didn't know about Kendall and Logan's relationship yet.

"Project Stephlos" finally took place on a Saturday evening. Planed were a candlelight dinner and a firework show on the beach at midnight. They were driven by a limousine for the whole night.

When Carlos came back to the apartment that night Kendall, Logan and James were already waiting for him.  
>"How was your date?" James asked.<br>"It was awesome, I'm finally together with Steph." Carlos screamed excited.

* * *

><p>please review, much love!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Heyho guys I'm back! :)  
>Well I hope you enjoy the new chapter. I like it somehow...<br>Much love!

* * *

><p>The guys were in their apartment while Carlos told them how his date with Stephanie went.<p>

"…and then I told her that you two are together and…" Carlos said.  
>"You did WHAT? Carlos we told you that you can't tell anyone," Logan responded.<br>"I know and I'm sorry but she told me a secret as well. It's about Lucy," Carlos explained.

The other three rolled their eyes.  
>"Dude, everyone knows that Lucy has a crush on Kendall," Logan answered.<br>"She doesn't! She just pretended to have a crush on Kendall because she wanted to get noticed by someone else," the Latino boy claimed.  
>"What, by whom?" Kendall, Logan and James asked at the same time.<p>

"By Jo! Lucy has a crush on Jo! She flirted with Kendall because she wanted some attention from her but Lucy is starting to get desperate because Jo really likes Kendall. Guys if we tell Lucy that you two are a couple we might have a chance to bring them together," Carlos said.

"I think we should do it," Logan answered immediately. The smart boy usually didn't want anyone to know about his relationship. When the others looked at him confused he added: "What, I just want them to stop flirting with my boyfriend!"  
>"Well then I guess we have to pair up another couple," Kendall smiled.<p>

The following day, Kendall and Logan stayed in the apartment while the others met at the Pool. Kendall wrote Lucy a text message, saying he wanted to talk with her, so she came up to the apartment.

"Guys, I have to commit I'm a little bit confused," Lucy, who sat on the orange couch with Kendall and Logan, said.  
>"We uhm… know your secret," Kendall explained.<br>"What secret?" the girl asked.  
>"Your secret about Jo," Kendall responded.<br>"What… WHAT?" I'm going to kill Steph," Lucy screamed and stood up.

"Wait! Carlos needs Stephanie a little longer they just got together. Also we need to tell you a secret as well," Logan explained.

"W-What secret?" Lucy asked confused.  
>"We uhm… are a couple," Logan confessed and grabbed the blond boy's hand.<br>"Ok if this is some stupid joke, it's not funny," Lucy responded.

"It isn't. Logan and I are together for two weeks now. James, Carlos, Stephanie, my mom and my sister are the only people who know about it… well beside you…" Kendall explained.  
>"Wow… I didn't expect that. I mean I noticed you two being all touchy-feely with each other but I thought it was just because you are best friends. I guess I have to apologize to you because I used you to make Jo jealous…" Lucy said.<br>"It's okay. I didn't even notice that you flirted with me until Logan told me about it," Kendall grinned.

"What we wanted to say is that you should tell Jo about how you feel," Logan replied.  
>"I know… but… but I have to tell her about your relationship first! Maybe then I even have a chance with her…" Logan answered.<br>"But we wanted to keep it a secret. If it comes out that we are a couple we'll have to break the band up," the smart boy said.  
>"Guys, please? I promise Jo wont tell anyone and me neither. Please?" Lucy begged.<br>"Well that could be her only chance…" Kendall responded.  
>"Gosh, ok," Logan answered.<br>"YAY! Thanks guys, you're the best," Lucy screamed and hugged them.

After that the three of them went to the pool to their friends. Lucy decided to wait about telling Jo how she felt.  
>Carlos and Stephanie acted not very different from how they acted before the super-date because they practically were a couple already. The only differences were a couple of kisses every now and then.<p>

Something new happened after all: Camille and James were all over each other. And in the time they weren't making out, they yelled at each other like they hated nothing more than the other one.  
>Logan took a mental note to ask Camille about that later.<p>

Logan and Kendall spent the evening again with cuddling in Logan's bed. There were only five days left until the two weeks, where they had to sleep in different rooms, were over. Until now they stood to all the rules although it wasn't easy for them to stop making out when Katie entered the room.  
>They just wanted to sleep in the same room again. Logan slept really badly since he had to share his room with Carlos.<p>

"Five days to go," Kendall whispered and kissed Logan's neck.  
>"I-I k-know… You should go now, it's late," Logan stammered.<br>"But I wanna have some fun, Logie," Kendall replied and kissed his way up to Logan's lips.  
>"K-Kendall I-I really think you should stop now. If your mom comes in right now, we're never going to share a room again," Logan answered.<p>

"Hmm… ok. Good night, Logie," the taller boy said, kissed Logan one more time and stood up.  
>"Good night, Kendall," Logan grinned.<p>

After that they went to sleep in different rooms once again.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys!  
>That's my longest chapter yet &amp; I kinda like it...<p>

You have no idea how hard it was to write about the beach while it's snowing like crazy outside ;)  
>Also just to make that clear, this chapter takes place one day after the last one, they are getting driven by a chaffeur and I have no idea if there are private beaches in LA but this is fiction anyway so I just used it...<p>

Well I hope you guys like it too, please leave me a review after reading it, much love!

* * *

><p>"Hurry up James, the others are waiting already," Logan said.<br>"I'm sorry but it takes time to look beautiful," James responded.  
>"No one is interested in how you look like, just hurry up will you?" Logan asked him annoyed.<br>"I am interested in how I look like! Okay I'm ready let's go," answered the pretty boy.

The two of them went to the minivan in front of the Palm-Woods, where their friends were waiting.  
>The group spontaneous got the idea to visit Griffin's beach house again and he allowed it. This time only Kendall, Logan, Carlos, James, Stephanie, Camille, Lucy and Jo went along.<br>They wanted to start driving already, when someone noticed that James wasn't there so Logan went up to the apartment to get him.

"Finally you're ready, what took you so long?" Kendall wanted to know.  
>"Well I wanted to look good, unlike you I guess," James answered angrily.<br>Kendall rolled his eyes and decided not to reply to that. James sat down next to Camille and Logan next to Kendall. Carlos was sitting beside Stephanie and Jo and Lucy were sitting together. The minivan started driving.

Kendall and Logan were finally willing to tell Jo and Camille about their relationship so they didn't have to hide it when they were together with their friends. Jo would find out from Lucy anyway and they could trust Camille too. So they called the girls over and enlightened them. Jo was pretty sad that her precious Kendall wasn't single anymore but she said that she already had a feeling about it. Camille was a little mad that she was one of the last persons who found out about it but when Logan said that she didn't told him about James either she forgave him.

"So what is there between you and James?" Logan finally wanted to know. He sat next to her to talk with her. In the meantime James sat beside Kendall and the two of them immediately started to fight like they did every time.  
>"I don't even know exactly. I mean I like him a lot but it seems like we only function when there is some sort of drama. We fight and we make out. We never like… cuddle or something you know? I guess without the drama there wouldn't be a relationship. It's frustrating," Camille explained.<br>"Did you talk about it with James already?" the brown-haired boy asked.  
>"Yes of course but every time we want to talk about something serious it leads to another fight and that leads to making out and you know the rest," his best friend replied.<p>

"Aww little Camille always has to kiss her boyfriend. I'm so sorry for you," Logan teased her.  
>"Shut up. Now it's your turn, you and Kendall? How did that happen? I'm so excited, I always wanted to have a gay best friend," Camille said.<br>They talked some more until they had to separate Kendall and James because they were getting to annoying.

"I missed you," Kendall told Logan when he came back.  
>"I was away for like five minutes, Kendall," Logan replied.<br>"That was way too long. Come cuddle with your boyfriend?" the taller boy asked pouting.

Logan and Kendall cuddled until the minivan arrived at their goal. Excited the teenagers got out of the car and went to the beach. To their luck, the beach was private so they didn't have to hide their relationships from paparazzos.

James and Carlos were immediately playing in the water while the others were searching for a perfect place for their towels. They all didn't want to sit too far away from each other but wide enough to have some privacy. Then they got in the water too and they all played around like little children. After some time James was teaching Camille and Jo how to surf while the rest was lying on their towels and watched the scene.

"Hey I think Camille gets it," Logan told Kendall.  
>"Mhm… Hey Griffin has a whirlpool in his beach house, you wanna go and try it out?" Kendall smirked.<br>"Hmm… I'll give you three guesses," Logan answered and smiled when he remembered about the last time Kendall said this sentence. It was the day they got together.  
>"No?"<br>"Wrong answer," Logan said and gave Kendall a peck on his lips.  
>"Maybe?"<br>"Wrong answer." Another peck.  
>"Yes?"<br>"Right answer," Logan responded and gave Kendall a real kiss.

"Hey you two, go and search yourself a room," Lucy shouted.  
>"We will!" the blond boy replied.<br>"Kendall!" Logan warned him.  
>"Sorry?" Kendall responded.<br>"Just hurry up…" Logan said, stood up and reached out a hand to help Kendall up. They started walking to the house holding hands when they heard Carlos yelling, "Don't get to loud boys!"  
>Embarrassed Logan placed his head on Kendall's shoulder.<p>

In the whirlpool Logan sat on Kendall's lap while they made out. Logan's right hand pulled lightly on Kendall's blond hair and his left hand was placed on his boyfriend's neck. Kendall's hands were resting on Logan's ass. They kissed passionate but gentle. When they pulled apart because the need for air was getting too big, Logan said, "you know we can't go any further than that right?"

"Why not, Logie?"  
>"Because we promised your mom we wouldn't without talking about it with her at first."<br>"She's not here, she wouldn't even find out."  
>"But I don't want to lie to your mother, Kendall. And uhm…"<br>"And uhm what?" Kendall asked slightly annoyed.  
>"And I'm not ready for that yet but thanks for being so sweet," the shorter boy responded stood up and sat down in another corner, arms crossed in front of his chest.<p>

When Kendall realized that he acted like an idiot he moved closer to his boyfriend and apologized, "Logan I'm sorry, I really am! I didn't want to pressure you I'm just… stupid when I'm horny I guess…" that made Logan giggle, "Please forgive me?" Kendall asked.

Logan turned to Kendall and hugged him.  
>"I'm sorry as well," he then said.<br>"Why are you sorry?" the blond boy wanted to know.  
>"That I'm not ready yet, that I'm a lame boyfriend, that I'm always so bitchy and tha-"<br>Kendall interrupted him with a kiss.  
>"Never ever apologize for not being ready for sex. It's nothing to be sorry for, it's something to be proud of. You're not a lame boyfriend, you're the most incredible and perfect one I could ever wish for. And you have every right to be bitchy when I'm an ass," Kendall replied.<p>

"Oh god Kendall… I love you," Logan said with tears in his eyes.  
>"I love you too, Logie. So much," Kendall answered.<p>

They made out some more after that. Later they went back to their friends. Carlos and Stephanie were cuddling on their towels, Lucy and Jo were sitting together on Jo's towel talking and James and Camille were nowhere to be found. Kendall and Logan decided to sit next to Jo and Lucy.

"Where are James and Camille?" Logan asked the girls.  
>"Somewhere in the house, having hot and rough se-"<br>"Lucy!" Jo shouted.  
>"Oh come on, they're not just cuddling and we all know that," Lucy smirked.<br>"But no one wants to know that well," Jo responded giggling.  
>"Anyway, is someone brave enough to go and search them, we planned on leaving the beach in half an hour," Logan said.<p>

They tried to call the couple only to find out they left their phones on their towels. After a while they all talked Kendall into searching for them. In the house Kendall heard some moans coming from a room. When he knocked at the door the noises were immediately gone.  
>"WHO THE FUCK IS THERE?" James yelled.<br>"It's me, Kendall. We planned on driving home in twenty minutes. I mean of course you could also continue to fuck each other's brains out but we're going to leave without you…" Kendall answered simply.  
>"We'll be out in five minutes," Camille replied.<br>"And then I'm going to kill you, dude," James added.

The drive back was mainly silent. The three couples were cuddling and Jo and Lucy, who weren't together yet, were talking to each other. It looked like Lucy might have some good chances with her. James and Camille haven't said a word ever since they came back to the beach, blushing the deepest shade of red. But the two of them were cuddling too. That was definitely a progression in their relationship.

Logan fully enjoyed the day. He and Kendall not only said 'I love you' to each other for the first time but they spent a wonderful time at the beach with their best friends. And there were only four more days until he could finally share his room with his boyfriend again.


	9. Chapter 9

Heyho!  
>Not a long chapter once again, I'm sorry!<br>But I want to thank you guys SO much for reviewing.  
>I love, love, love you so much!<p>

There are like 2 chapters of this story left I guess but I'm going to write a sequel...

Now let's go on with the story... :)

* * *

><p>Three days later Kendall and Logan were cuddling on the orange couch in the apartment. They were watching TV and talking about how excited they were that Kendall could finally switch his room again. It was only one more day until Mama Knight would let them sleep in the same room again.<p>

"Hey you know what?" Kendall asked.  
>"What?" the shorter boy wanted to know.<br>"You don't have a nickname for me," Kendall answered.  
>"A nickname?"<br>"Yeah like I call you Logie sometimes."  
>"Right, I wanted to talk to you about that."<br>"I'm not going to stop calling you Logie."  
>"Why not?"<br>"Because you love it."

Logan smiled, rolled his eyes but didn't answer because he knew that Kendall was right.

"I guess I could call you… honey?" Logan responded later.  
>"That would be sweet," Kendall said excited.<br>"Okay. I love you honey."  
>"Love you too, Logie."<p>

Suddenly a very angry James stormed through the front door and Camille was close behind.  
>"James, come on I'm sorry!" Camille yelled.<br>James didn't answer but kept walking to his and Kendall's room.  
>"I'm really sorry, please James talk to me," Camille said desperate. She followed her friend to his room. At the door James turned around looked her in the eyes and slammed the door shut. Camille sighed and let her head fall.<p>

"Camille?" Logan said.

That frightened Camille since she didn't notice that there was someone else in the apartment. When she saw Logan tears filled her eyes. She walked over, sat beside her best friend and started to cry.

"Hey come here. What happened," Logan asked and hugged her.  
>"He hates me Logan. I'm so stupid."<br>"Just tell me what happened."  
>"I kissed someone else."<br>"W- What? Why did you do that?"  
>"James ignored me ever since our beach trip and I wanted to get noticed again. I even wanted the drama back. But I didn't want to kiss this guy. I just wanted to flirt with him so James would get jealous but then it happened. Why did I let that happen, Logan?"<p>

"Oh Camille, you're right that was a mistake. But it's James' fault too. You two should talk everything out, just give him some time okay? Stop crying, it's going to be okay."

Camille sighed, "Yeah uhm, I don't think so. But thank you so much for being there for me," she than said.

"Guys I'm going to my room. Maybe I can talk James into giving you a chance to explain it, Camille," Kendall suggested.  
>"That would be great Kendall, thank you," Logan responded.<br>"Yeah thank you Kendall," Camille added and tried to smile.

Sometime after that Camille decided to go back to her own apartment but Logan had to promise to write her as quick as he could if something new happens. Logan sat alone on the couch for a while. He thought about the last few weeks and how much had changed. He was pretty sure that Kendall was the best thing that ever happened to him. The blond boy was so caring, smart, attractive,-

"Why are you grinning?" Kendall asked a surprised Logan.  
>"You scared me," Logan replied.<br>"I'm sorry… but why were you grinning like that?"  
>"I-I… was thinking about you…"<br>"AWW!"  
>"Shut up, Kendall."<br>"Thought you gonna call me honey from now on?"  
>"Shut up, honey."<br>"Better."

They both laughed. Someone knocked on the door and seconds later Lucy was entering the apartment.  
>"Hey guys," she greeted Kendall and Logan.<br>"Hey," they answered.

"So uhm... thank you both so much. I talked to Jo and she said she's pretty much over you, Kendall. She has to think about, if she wants to be in a relationship right now but she has nothing against the idea of dating a girl," Lucy explained.  
>"Now that are some great news," the taller boy responded and hugged her.<br>Logan hugged her too and added, "I'm happy for you."  
>They talked some more for a while and then Lucy had to leave.<p>

When they were alone again Logan asked, "Have you talked with James?"  
>"Yes and he was very angry. I was surprised that he even talked to me, since we usually always fight. He knows that it's his fault too, though. I guess that he's going to talk to her but I understand that he's mad right now."<br>"Yeah you're right. I would be furious."  
>"Aww, I would never do something like that, honey-boo."<br>"I know. Please don't call me like that."  
>"Of course, Logie."<p>

They smiled and went back to cuddling on the couch. After a while James joined them with watching TV and after some more time Carlos and Stephanie came as well.

At night, Logan went to bed without Kendall for the last time. He was so excited, he couldn't even sleep… once again.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading &amp; please review if you liked it...<br>Much love!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey you awesome people out there!  
>Here is the next chapter. The next upload could may take some time because it's my birthday on Wednesday and I have some partying to do ;)<br>But I promise to try my best!

I think there will be one more chapter. Maybe two. Just wanted to inform you.

* * *

><p>When Logan woke up the next day, he felt like on Christmas morning. It was only six a.m. but he knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again. On the one hand because he was too excited about Kendall moving back to their room today and on the other hand because Carlos' snoring was just too loud. Logan wondered how James managed to sleep in the same room as the Latino boy for so long. It didn't really matter though, because today was THE day.<p>

Since Logan knew he couldn't fall asleep again anyway, he decided to stand up. When the smart boy walked into the living room, he noticed that Mama Knight was already awake too.

"Good Morning," he said as he sat down at the dining table.  
>"Oh hey, good morning. You want some pancakes, honey?"<br>"Yes, please."

Mama Knight smiled and started making breakfast. After a while, Logan noticed that something clearly made her nervous. He just hoped she wouldn't change her mind about Kendall switching his rooms again. When the woman finished cooking she put the pancakes on a plate, handed it to Logan and sat down across from him.

"So you're excited for today?"  
>"Yes, I'm very excited. You didn't change your mind on this though, did you?"<br>"No. I promised this to you and Kendall and you followed all of my rules. At least I hope you did…"  
>"Yes, we did."<p>

That seemed to ease Mama Knight's worries and he found himself relaxing a little bit as well.

"Look I know you two are going to have sex someday. I just want you to be safe and not to rush it. And please talk to me about it at first."

"I promise we will. I hope you know that it's not the reason why we want to sleep in the same room, though."

"Yes, I know. Kendall told me about your troubles with falling asleep and I'm sorry for making it worse. I just don't want you to rush everything like that, I mean you're not even together for a full month and now you're sleeping in the same bed."

"I know what you mean but Kendall and I have known each other our whole lives. We have already shared a room for over a year so it's not going to change a lot but I promise you to slow things down if you want us to."

"Thank you Logan. I'm actually really glad Kendall picked out you. I mean imagine he would have fallen in love with Carlos or James. Now that would be stressful." Mama Knight said and they both laughed.

Logan was really glad, the two of them got along that well. After a while Katie and James were up as well and Mama Knight was making new pancakes. They talked about their plans for the day, when Logan suddenly felt a pair of strong arms hug him from behind.

"Good morning, roommate," Kendall said and kissed the back of Logan's head.  
>"Morning, honey," Logan replied smiling. He knew how much the blond boy loved his nickname.<p>

After Carlos woke up too and they all ate their breakfast, the boys had to go to the studio. They were so close to finishing their second album and all four of them loved it. Six hours later Gustavo let them go home again.

When they came back to the Palm-Woods Carlos and James went to the pool while Logan and Kendall went up to the apartment. It was finally time for the move. Logan was the first one who entered the apartment and he nearly flied to their room, when suddenly Kendall grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Excited much?" Kendall asked smirking.  
>"Yes, now let's go," the shorter boy answered and wanted to start walking again but Kendall didn't let him go.<p>

"What now?" Logan asked a little bit annoyed.  
>"I have a surprise for you," Kendall responded.<br>"Oh?"  
>"Close your eyes."<br>"Uhm… okay."  
>"Now give me your hand. I'm going to lead you."<br>"Kendall, I'm getting a little bit nervous…" Logan said but reached his hand out for his boyfriend anyway.

Kendall grabbed the hand and pulled the brown-haired boy through the room. Logan heard Kendall opening a door and then they were entering another room.

"You can open your eyes now, Logie," Kendall informed him and placed his arms around Logan.  
>Excited Logan opened his eyes and was overwhelmed by what he saw. He was in his and Kendall's room. All of Kendall's things were there already. There were hanging some pictures of the couple, decorated with hearts and cute texts on the wall. But the most important thing was the double bed standing right there in the room.<p>

Logan remembered mentioning to Kendall that they would need to push their beds together if they wanted to sleep together every night. And now their beds were gone and there was standing this huge, awesome double bed and Logan needed to kiss Kendall right then and there. And that's exactly what he did.

"B-But how did you do that?" Logan asked when they pulled apart.  
>"The girls did it while we were in the studio," Kendall answered grinning.<br>"What will your mom say about that bed?"  
>"Actually she helped building it up, along with the girls and Katie."<br>"And you planned all that?"  
>"Yeah, I guess I did."<br>"Gosh, I'm so in love with you Kendall."  
>"That's good to know."<br>"Wanna try out the bed?"  
>"Oh yeah!"<p>

Logan sat down on the new bed and in the next moment Kendall was all over him. They made out for like half an hour. After that they just snuggled up together and laid there for what seemed like an eternity.

"Kendall can we go and thank the others for that?"  
>"We could but we don't need to. They all owed us something."<br>"Uhm… Why?"  
>"Lucy and Jo because they're practically together because of us. Camille because James is talking to her right now because of me and Stephanie because of the super-date. Mom wanted to help and well I'm not even sure if Katie really helped."<br>"I still wanna thank them. And I wanna see how Camille is doing."

So they went down to the pool. Jo, Lucy, Carlos and Stephanie were in the pool, playing with a water ball and Camille and James were sitting together on a chair and talking to each other. James still seemed to be a little mad but they were holding hands. Kendall and Logan sat down on a chair together. When their friends left the pool, Logan thanked the girls for their help with the room. Suddenly they noticed James and Camille kissing each other and the group started cheering. The couple pulled away, blushing but smiling.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. At night, Logan could finally lay down in Kendall's arms again.

"I love the room, thank you for this."  
>" You're welcom, I'm glad you like it."<br>"Can we kiss?"  
>"You don't even have to ask."<p>

The two of them started kissing. It was a sweet and gentle kiss and they both loved it. After that they cuddled and not even ten minutes later, Logan fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading &amp; please leave me a review. Much love!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

You guys! I'm back!  
>I'm so sorry for letting you wait so long! I've been stuck in some mix of of writers-block and laziness...<br>But now I'm back with the last chapter of this story. I'm going to try to write a sequel to this but I can't promise anything.

I have two other stories planned as well, both are going to be Kogan because Kogan owns my heart! :P

Oh and this is my longest chapter yet, which still doesn't mean that it is long... but oh well.  
>So... I hope you enjoy the chapter!<p>

* * *

><p>A month has gone by and the boys finally finished their second album. There was a tour all over the world planned. Logan couldn't wait to travel from one city to another again, especially together with Kendall. James and Carlos were a little bit sad, that they couldn't bring their girlfriends with them but they were excited for the tour as well.<p>

Logan laid in his and Kendall's bed. It was early in the morning but he was awake already. At one point he tried to get up but Kendall didn't let him go and he didn't want to wake up the blond boy. So he just settled for thinking about his life.

It was surrealhow happy Kendall made him. He made Logan feel special. He always treated him like he was the most important thing in the world. And Logan loved it. He loved every second of it.

However he knew that it wouldn't be like that forever. On the tour they would have to hide their relationship and that was going to be hard. Sometimes the smart boy wished he could have a normal life, where he could kiss his boyfriend wherever and whenever he wanted to but then again, he loved his life. It just would be nice to be able to go on a date with Kendall every once in a while.

Once during the last month they tried to go on a double-date with Jo and Lucy but that was just awkward. Jo obviously still had some feelings for Kendall, which led to Lucy freaking out, Jo hating on Logan and the two boys just trying to end all of the drama again.

So Kendall and Logan gave up on trying to go on dates. But as long as they had some alone time every now and then, Logan knew they would going to be ok. Logan also didn't have any problems with falling asleep since he could share his room with Kendall again.

"Baby, what are you thinking about?", Kendall murmured and kissed his boyfriend's neck.  
>"Seriously? You're going to call me baby now?", Logan wanted to know.<br>"Yup", the taller boy responded simply.  
>"Awesome. I was thinking about my life", Logan said.<br>"You're happy?", Kendall asked.

"Absolutely", Logan answered and turned around so he was facing Kendall. "I'm pretty sure that you are the best thing that ever happened to me", he told the blond boy then and kissed him on the lips.  
>"Aww! I love you Logie-Baby", Kendall replied smirking.<br>Logan rolled his eyes but kissed the other boy. "I love you too, honey" he added smiling.

After that the couple got up to eat breakfast. When they sat down at the dining table, Carlos Stephanie and James were sitting there as well.

"Hey guys, Steph had an idea to throw us a goodbye party before we go on tour. You're in?", Carlos informed them.  
>"Yeah sounds like fun", Kendall answered.<br>"I'm in", the smart boy added.

"Awesome. So the tour starts next weekend and you're having rehearsals until Wednesday. Is it ok if we make the party on Thursday night?", Stephanie asked.

Everyone nodded and they planned some more details. Kendall texted Jo, Lucy and Camille to ask them if they had time as well so they could make the date official.

Camille's reply was a simple "Sure thing!"  
>The text message he got from Lucy was "Jo and I are in. Now stop texting her or I will hurt you."<p>

Kendall rolled his eyes and told his friends that Thursday was okay.

The following week was full of long rehearsals. They didn't have time to hang out with their friends at the pool so the girls had to organizethe party but that was fine by them. They made it to a non-surprise-surprise-party, meaning that the boys knew there was going to be a party but not what to expect.

The days went by and the tour was coming closer. The band was extremely excited for the shows. On Wednesday, the boys finished rehearsals and started packing and going through the details with Kelly.

The next day was the day of the non-surprise-surprise-party. The boys were told to stay in the apartment for the whole day until the party started.

"What do you think they planned?", Kendall asked the other three boys, who were sitting next to him on the orange couch.  
>"Hmm I don't know... The girls do have some crazy ideas sometimes", James responded.<br>"Maybe they bought me a giant corn dog", Carlos shouted exitedly.  
>"Of course", Logan answered and they all laughed.<p>

While they waited, Mama Knight and Katie entered and left the apartment constantly. Kendall's mom always had a goofy smile on her face when she looked at the boys. They knew that when she did this, she was very excited for something and they were dying to find out what the reason was.

Five hours later Mama Knight finally told them to come down with her. While they walked down, Logan grabbed Kendall's hand and held it tightly but let it go the second they came to the lobby, because suddenly he was standing in front of his parents. All of their friends and family members were right there smiling at them, most of them having tears in their eyes.

After the greeted and hugged everyone the party began. They played Big Time Rush songs for the whole evening. Delicious food - and corn dogs - were served and they drunk alcohol-free cocktails. They were all having a great time when Kendall pulled Logan away from the people.

"So...", Kendall started.  
>"What?", the brown-haired boy asked him.<br>"Your parents are here..."  
>"I know that's awesome, isn't it? I missed them so much. They told me about your visit in Minnesota. They were so excited oh and th-"<p>

"Logan."  
>"What?"<br>"Your parents are here. I think we should finally tell them!", Kendall suggested smiling.

"Oh..."  
>"I- I mean only if you want to, if you need more time I would understand it, I just thought that it's the perfect opportunity..."<br>"No- I mean yes... it's a good idea. I wanted to tell them since we got together but I wanted to do it personally and now they are here so... Yes, let's do it!", Logan said excitedly.

"Okay, they are staying until Saturday morning so I think we should do it tomorrow when it's all peaceful and quiet?"  
>"Awesome!"<br>"Are you nervous?"  
>"Yes a little bit. But my parents love me and they certainly love you", Logan replied and grinned widely.<p>

They quickly looked around to make sure nobody was watching and then they shared a short kiss. After that they went back to the pool and enjoyed the rest of the party. Some of their parents gave a speech about how proud of the boys they were. At some point, everyone cried.

When the party was over, the boys and Kendall's family went to their apartment, while the other familys went to their own apartments, they booked for two nights.

The next day they all had dinner at apartment 2J and it felt like they were back in Minnesota. Everybody laughed and had a good time. When the dinner was over they all splitted up. James took his parents out for seight-seeing while Carlos and his family went to the pool to enjoy their day in LA. Logan's parents stayed in the apartment becuase their son asked them to do so. When everyone, expect for Kendall, Logan and Logan's family was gone, they all sat down on the couch in the living room. The teens made sure not to show the two adults their shared room yet because they thought the double-bed would give away too much.

Finally, they were all positioned on the orange sofa and the smart boys' parents were looking at the couple interested.

"So... Mom, Dad... Kendall and I would like to tell you something", Logan started.  
>"We figured", Mr. Mitchell responded grinning.<br>"Yeah uhm... We are... in a relationship", Logan explained, mentally preparing himself for the worst. But what happened then he would have never expected. Not in a million years.

"Yes!" both of his parents shouted and high-fived.

The two boys sat there with their mouths hanging wide open.

"Wh- What was that?", Logan wanted to know.  
>"Oh Logie, we kinda knew that this would happen someday", his mother informed them.<br>"How? Did my mother tell you?", Kendall asked.  
>"No, we just knew. We always knew. You two just have such a special friendship, that we would have been worried if you would have not gotten together someday", Mrs. Mitchell replied smiling.<p>

"Um... wow. So you're not mad?", Logan asked.  
>"Honey, we're the proudest parents in this worls right now. We love you and we love Kendall. Of course we're not mad", the woman told him.<p>

Logan couldn't have been happier in this moment. They all hugged each other and then they went down to the pool.

At night the couple was in their room again. Kendall listened to some music and Logan just came back from showering and put some pyjamas on.

"You're excited for tomorrow?", Kendall asked.  
>"Oh yeah. I can't wait."<br>"You know that your parents are amazing?"  
>"They are! I had no idea how cool they were until today. I actually think that they love you more than me!"<br>"Well what can I say... Mitchells can't resist the Knight charm."

"They can't", Logan replied and kissed the taller boy.  
>"I love you Logie."<br>"I love you too, Ken- ...honey."

* * *

><p>The end! Thanks for reading everyone! Please leave a review, much love!<p> 


End file.
